sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Leila Langford
Name: Leila Langford Gender: Female Age: 18 Grade: 12th School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Partying, going out to clubs, shopping. Appearance: Leila has a light complexion, with fair skin, and thin, expertly-maintained eyebrows beneath which are a set of pale blue eyes and lips which have a natural shade of carnation pink when not layered with thick, crimson lipstick. Her face on the whole is quite feminine, from her rounded jaw to her small buton nose, which Leila actually wants enlarged at some point. She stands at around 5’8 without her heels, and 6’0 with them on, and her hair’s a soft light brown colour, which she doesn’t need to straighten but likes to keep in place with a single white hair clip. Her usual attire often consists of short skirts and dresses, weather permitting, complimented by various breast-enhancing tops with bold colours and prints. However, her favourite outfit is a sleeveless, black and white polka-dot top, accompanied by a red leather belt with a flower-adorned belt buckle and around her left wrist she wears a pair of red and white chastity bands to supposedly keep guys away. Added to this, she wears a long pink skirt to show off her perfectly-waxed legs and a pair of silver stilettos which wrap themselves around her ankles. Biography: Leila’s childhood was strange for a modern teenager- it was normal. Her parents were happily married and even had respectable jobs in the local hospital, where her mother worked in the radiology department and her father worked as a medical consultant. This meant that Leila’s family was far from poor, and always had enough money to go on at least two family vacations per year, much to the annoyance of her classmates, whom she'd constantly brag to about them. Her personal favourite was their trip to Rio de Janeiro during the carnival season, just in time for her 5th birthday. However, growing up with both parents in medical careers soon began to take its toll on the family, and with Leila often left with her nanny and the other children distancing themselves from her at school, she started to become attention-starved. At first it seemed like she was just going through a phase, but as her outbursts grew ever more violent, her parents took her to see a psychiatrist by the name of Doctor Henry King. He came to the conclusion that due to her fits of rage, she might have ADHD, but this was proven wrong after a few tests led him to believe she was simply a lonely girl looking for attention from her parents. With no other alternative to stop her impulsive behaviour, her mother decided the best thing to do was to leave her job and become a full-time housewife so as to make sure Leila had all the attention she needed. As expected, Leila’s fits subsided once she had her mother at her beck and call, but with only housework to keep her busy, her mother quickly became frustrated and often wanted nothing more than a moment's peace. To distract her daughter, she began to buy things to keep the girl quiet for a while, and at first it seemed to work. That is until Leila started to catch on to her mother’s habits, and developed an unattractive, manipulative side to her personality. Throughout the years that followed, Leila bought her way through life, using money as a way of getting whatever she wanted, whenever she wanted it, though no-one would try to question how she acquired it in the first place, especially her parents, who were oblivious. This rule often applied to every aspect of her life, and though she wasn’t necessarily a bad person at heart, people often disliked the way she would flaunt her brand-new shoes or designer clothes in everyone's faces. Somehow, this didn’t make her unpopular per se, as she still managed to make a tight circle of friends upon entering her first year of high school. Oddly enough, she wasn’t friends with the typical daddy’s girls in the school, she actually seemed to prefer to surround herself with an eclectic mix of budding academics and artists alike. Her reasoning for this was that she didn’t like the way the popular girls would sleep around, but in reality, she now adores being the centre of attention, and within this circle of friends she's found herself to be something of a queen bee. Thanks to her mother, Leila’s generally toned her outwardly-destructive behaviour down from what it was like as a prepubescent, but now has a minor shopping addiction and a craving for alcohol that seem to have replaced it. To that end, she usually finds herself face-down on her friend Hilary's sofa after a night on the town or otherwise engaging herself in her favourite pastime, shopping. She even stars in Violet's low-budget horror films, and finds it strange how well she gets on with Violet, despite them having nothing in common. Well, that and the fact she gets paid. Also worth mentioning is the fact that she’s yet to lose her virginity, but is in no hurry to give it away, especially after receiving a pair of chastity bands from Hilary's family. In fact, she wears these constantly around Bayview as a reminder not only to herself, but to anyone who gets the wrong idea, that she is waiting for a certain someone, not a quick fuck in a dingy alley. Advantages: Apart from being a relatively good student, Leila’s got no special skills as such, as she wishes to pursue a career in fashion design. However, one thing she’s good at is getting whatever she wants, and usually does so through some form of manipulation, e.g. blackmail, flirtation, etc. Disadvantages: The above can also be applied here, since people rarely trust her anymore (aside from her close friends) and her rather impractical choice of clothes will definitely become a problem if the weather turns against her. Also, if she doesn’t get her stilettos stuck in the mud, she’ll be spotted a mile away by wearing polka-dots and a bright pink skirt, no matter would the surroundings are like. Designated Number: Female Student no. 28 --- Designated Weapon: Bolos Conclusion: G28 is doomed. Doomed, I tell you! Survival of the Fittest is no trip to the mall, that much is for sure. And money can't buy you life. And no, I cannot be bribed with money to ensure a player with a better weapon. Unfortunately, G28 will just have to deal with her.. bolos..thing. The above biography is as written by Hallucinogenic. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: '''Hallucinogenic, Kalopsia, Karsk '''Kills: Hilary Strand Killed By: Collar detonation Collected Weapons: Bolos (issued weapon) Allies: None Enemies: Liam Brooks Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Leila, in chronological order The Past: *Together Pre-Game: *Murder at Macy's *High Gloss Heights V4: *Break Up And Break Down *The Only Way Is Up *Carpe Noctum *Heartbeat Symphony *From White To Grey *Aimless *Bloodgarden *-.-- -.-- --.. *In Honesty, We Didn't Plan This Far *The Hour of Triumph *All the World Has Come To See the End *And You Will Never See This Face Again Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Leila Langford. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Leila has the same issues I've already discussed with Trent and Violet. A really wonderful character in pregame and early V4, she completely tapered off later on, bouncing around through inactivity before dying way later than she probably should have. In fact, it's especially jarring for Leila because her story had a very natural place for an ending: at the hands of Liam Brooks when he began his descent into madness. Now, of course, that is with 20/20 hindsight. Leila had a ton pf personality and pride, and she wasn't a very nice person without straying into cartoon villainy. She was willing to torment someone if it helped her accomplish her goals, and she was very confident, but she sometimes got in over her head or underestimated others. Leila was a character who felt like she had what it would take to go far, but that it would be a tough battle, especially after she had her arm broken. That's another thing that in theory I really liked. I hate how many characters are basically immune to injury until they get rolled, and Leila took a really nasty wound and had to deal with the fallout. Unfortunately, this was all right around the time her activity trailed off into almost nothingness, Leila has only ten posts in the ten and a half months after she leaves Bloodgarden, and that's just not enough for her story to stay cohesive and relevant right before Endgame. As I said, Leila's very well written, and has a lot of stuff that really works for me in characters. She just didn't go anywhere with it, and that really stands out since she was the last character to die before Endgame. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students